


Stolen

by justanoutlaw



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin has always stolen from the rich to give to the poor. Now, he’s stealing to make people happy.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848304
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of OQ Prompt Party: #91. Robin steals things from Rumple’s shop to mess with him and entertain Regina. + #251 “This is the last time, make it good!”

It starts off on a rainy day at a museum of all places. Henry is interested in the paintings while Roland looks at the knight armory. Margot sits in a sling on Robin's chest as he and Regina do some perusing of their own, admiring pieces similar to ones that the modern world has admonished but to them are just apart of home.

"I had something like this growing up," Regina says, pausing to look at the beautifully sewn tapestry that hangs behind glass. "It was Mother's, the one thing from her childhood she allowed in our home. It showed her family on it."

Robin studies the one before him, displaying noblemen and women, surrounding by riches. He imagines Cora's looks a bit different. "Where is it now?"

"Where is everything?" Regina rolls her eyes. "Gold's shop. I see it occasionally when I'm in there and have been tempted to rip it down and take it home. It's not worth the fight, though."

Robin knows that Regina and Gold have been trying to come up with a truce, despite their complicated past. He helps with missions as needed and she doesn't destroy anything of his.

The truce doesn't include Robin, though.

That night after the kids and Regina have gone to bed, he sneaks out of the house and down to Main Street. Gold's shop is locked but it's no trouble for him. A wire here, a nail there and he's busted inside. There's not even an alarm, which isn't too surprising given how old the shop is.

Robin keeps one hand on the satchel on his back, which contain his arrows, just in case Mr. Gold wants a fight. He scans the shop and soon, he finds it. A red tapestry, not as fancy as the one he saw at the museum. According to Regina, her grandmother made it by hand and she wasn't the best at sewing. Still, it showcases three people, including a young Cora surrounded by goats, a mill and some straw.

Robin carefully unpins it from the wall and tucks it into his second satchel, disappearing into the night.

When he awakens the following morning, Regina is standing over him.

"Where did the tapestry come from?"

Robin yawns. "What tapestry?"

"Robin!"

He smiles and gets up, following her into the hall where he adjusted family portraits and candid shots around the original Mills family tapestry.

"How?" Regina asks, her arms folding over her silk pajama top.

Robin shrugs. "You married a thief."

Her eyes widened. "Robin!"

"Technically it's not stealing," he defends himself. "It's your family's to begin with."

Regina purses her lips and stares at him for a minute. At first, he worries she's mad. He's broken her treaty, she and Gold could fight over this.

But then her arms are thrown around his neck and his face is showered with kisses, telling him that he did the right thing.

Morning sex before the kids get up is a double confirmation.

* * *

Margot is turning one soon and Regina's been stressing about gifts.

"She won't know, love," Robin reminds her.

"Yes, but I'll know. The family will get her the usual stuff. Books, blocks, you know." She sighs. "I want to give her something special. Something that no one else will."

Robin starts to rub Regina's back and she relaxes into him. He presses a kiss to her temple as he massages, letting her know she's safe in his arms.

"You know when I was little, I had a doll," Regina says, fondly. "Isabelle. For awhile she was my only friend. She looked like me, dark curls, brown eyes. I know she wouldn't look like Margot, but after Mother gave me my memories back I remembered I played with her and Zelena." She pauses. "With Zelena gone, it's one thing from my childhood, from our childhood. I would ask Gold myself but I don't want Margot's gift having a price she has to pay some day."

"Say no more," Robin tells her.

That night, he steals the porcelain doll dressed in pink. She truly does resemble Regina, complete with a crown nestled in her brown locks. He knows that their daughter will treasure this for years to come.

Regina is so thrilled to have the doll back. She brushes Isabelle's hair and straightens her crown. Afterwards, she wraps her in a box, with a bright purple bow around it. Come Margot's birthday, she'll open it with glee and one day, she and Regina will share in the joy of the doll that Robin helped bring back into their lives.

In the meantime, he steals more things and not just for Regina. He gives the unicorn mobile back to Snow and David. Glass slippers are returned to Ashley Boyd. Granny is thrilled to receive a necklace she once got as an anniversary gift from her now late husband.

He's having fun doing this. It's his life's work. Take from those who have more and give to those who have been missing out.

Until Regina puts a stop to it.

"Gold is getting mad," she says.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Tough. It other people's belongings. He doesn't get them."

"I know, but he pointed out that in any other land, I'd be a bad mayor for condoning this. We made a deal. He'll give people back their items, if they ask, no price, magical or otherwise. But you gotta stop stealing love."

A pout falls across Robin's lips and Regina smiles.

"Fine, you can get me one last thing. This is the last time, make it good!"

Robin lives up to that. When he sneaks into the pawn shop that night, he has a target in mind.

When he comes home, Regina is waiting up for him in bed. He presents her a box and she removes the ribbon, taking off the lid. A gasp escapes her lips and tears form in her eyes.

"How did you…" She lifts her father's pocket watch out of the paper, admiring the cracked glass.

"You mentioned it once or twice. His name is engraved on the back."

Regina flips it over and runs her fingers across Prince Henry. Robin sits on the edge of the bed and she leans closer, grazing his lips with a kiss.

"Thank you, my thief," she whispers.

"Anything for you, my Queen."


End file.
